


Cazzie sickfic

by Enolaholmes468



Category: Atypical (TV 2017)
Genre: Cold Weather, F/F, Fever, Fluff, Medical Inaccuracies, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:27:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28196169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enolaholmes468/pseuds/Enolaholmes468
Summary: Casey needed to go for a run she didn’t care that it was below freezing, raining and she didn’t have a coat. What’s the worst that could happen?
Relationships: Casey Gardner & Izzie, Casey Gardner & Sam Gardner, Casey Gardner/Izzie, Doug Gardner & Elsa Gardner, Sam Gardner/Paige Hardaway
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	1. The rain

Casey hadn’t been for a run in 36 hours and she was starting to get antsy. It wasn’t her fault that Izzie had her coat because in their last date she was cold and Casey gave it to her to warm her up. It also wasn’t her fault that the rain hadn’t stopped and that it was the middle of December. If she didn’t leave now it would be too dark to go running and she couldn’t bear the thought of being stuck at home any longer, she decided to go for it. What was the worst that could happen? She would get a bit wet. She put on her trainers and ran out of the door.

It felt so good to be running again, she pushed herself really hard the weather actually helping her to go further. She reached a personal best and still she kept going until every muscle in her body screamed at her to stop. She listened, she didn’t want to injure herself. She started doing her cool down stretches when her dad came out to see her.  
“How was your run?” Doug asked.  
“It was so good, I beat my personal best by 5 minutes and then did again in the same time.”  
“Wow, I’m really proud of you Casey just don’t get too cold out here you can stretch inside.”  
Casey hadn’t considered stretching inside and took her dad's advice and followed him inside. Agree she has stretched she went for a shower, she turned down the temperature and had a cold shower to help her muscles deal with the irregularities of her training.

She then went downstairs for dinner, she was exhausted but hungry after her run. She didn’t really say much at dinner finding it hard to keep up with the conversation due to how tired she was. She hadn’t slept well the night before due to her lack of training and she had physically exerted herself more than usual. After dinner she watched a film with Sam and then went to bed. It was only 8:30pm but she had to get up for school the next day and she was really tired. 

She woke up and looked at her bedside clock 2:40am she had slept for 6 hours and 10 minutes, not quite long enough but something had caused her to stir so early. She looked around the room, there was nothing there she stared at the ceiling and realised she was beginning to get a headache, she stretched and all her muscles screamed, it felt different to the pain she felt after too much exercise. All of a sudden she sneezed violently, twice. Then she broke into a coughing fit, her chest hurt, her throat hurt, she felt awful. She rolled over and went back to sleep dreading the time she would have to get up in this state and deal with how she felt. She liked to suffer alone she didn’t like others knowing when she wasn’t feeling well.

When she woke up she felt ok, she had a slight muscle ache but nothing else. The events of the night before were promptly forgotten. She got up and got ready for school, she went ok her early morning run and then got into her uniform. She picked up Izzie on her way to school and got her coat back. Izzie kept up the conversation the entire way to school. Complaining about her mum’s boyfriend and then eventually saying that she had left her siblings at her grandparents and she would have to stay with Casey that night. 

Eventually they reached school and Casey turned to face Izzie.  
“Are you ok?” She asked Izzie softly.  
“Not really.” Izzie replied quietly.  
They hugged each other for a couple of minutes and then got out the car, the movement caused Casey to stand still for a moment as her head felt as though it was being squeezed. She brushed it off and continued to walk into her school.

When she was sitting in form with Izzie her headache started to get worse. She didn’t think anything of it she sometimes got headaches because she always forgot how much water she had to drink to keep up with the amount of exercise she did. However she started to grow suspicious when her throat began to hurt. She was talking to Izzie about some work that they had done in science and her voice began to go. Izzie looked at her quizzically but after Casey cleared her throat once it didn’t happen again during their conversation.

Once Casey had gotten to lesson one she had started to cough every so often. They weren’t bad coughs but they were slightly crunchy. Then during her second lesson she began to sneeze. During her break she hid in the common room hoping Izzie wouldn’t find her and figure out that she wasn’t feeling 100%. She then went to her third lesson during this lesson she began to ache all over. Then it was lunch time, she wasn’t hungry which was unusual for her and hadn’t happened since she got appendicitis. She then hid again in the common room. Her fourth lesson was pretty uneventful but her fifth lesson she started to shiver despite the thermometer in the room telling her it was 24.5°C.

By the time Casey was meant to go to practice she was starting to realise that it wasn’t a good idea and she remembered the events of the night before. She felt worse now than she did then. Casey saw Izzie and wanted to hide but they would arouse suspicion. She cleared her throat and smiled.  
“Newton there you are, where have you been all day?”  
“Busy” Casey replied somehow sounding normal despite the pain in her throat.  
“Well we can hang out tonight at yours to make up for the time we were apart today.” Izzie said cheerfully and Casey nodded with a smile. They walked to practice together but Casey went to talk to her coach instead of going into the changing rooms like everyone else was. 

She told her coach that she had overdone her practice the night before and she wanted to rest today so she wouldn’t injure herself. Her coach could hear the slight huskiness of Casey’s voice and agreed to let her sit out. She didn’t mention her suspicions on Casey’s excuse being a lie. 

Izzie was confused and soon noticed Casey sitting on the sidelines. She decided to question her after practice. Izzie got really into the practice session and forgot about her concerns over Casey. Casey however was exhausted and just wanted to go home and sleep, her chest hurt and her throat was really sore and she kept coughing and she was really cold.

Finally practice finished and Casey and Izzie walked to the car in silence. Once they got in Izzie turned to look at Casey, she looked quite pale.  
“Casey, are you ok?” Izzie asked softly.  
Casey nodded.  
“Why didn’t you join practice today?”  
Casey told Izzie the same lie she told Coach.  
Izzie hugged Casey and they pressed their foreheads together like that time in Casey’s bedroom when Izzie had invented the forehead promise. Izzie could feel the heat coming off of Casey.  
“You’re burning up!” She gasped and looked worried.  
“I’m fine, it’s nothing, I just run a little warm that’s all.”  
“I know your body temperature pattern well and this is not normal.” Izzie said indignantly.  
“Ok, so perhaps I’m not fine but you don’t need to worry it’s just a little cold.” Casey insisted and started driving home. Izzie wasn’t convinced but stayed quiet.

Once they got home Casey went straight to bed and fell asleep. Izzie snuck into the medicine cabinet to fetch Casey some ibuprofen and she got a glass of water. She took them up to Casey’s room but she ran into Doug on the way there.  
“Izzie are you ok?” Doug asked recognising the pills in her hand.  
“Yeah, I’ve got a bad headache, I’m just going to take these and then lie down for a bit. They normally cures it.” She lied knowing that if Casey didn’t want Izzie knowing she wasn’t well she would hate her parents knowing. She gave them to Casey and then joined her in her bed and had a nap. They were woken up by Elsa calling then down for dinner. They got up and went downstairs.

There was the usual mundane chatter at dinner but Izzie noticed how little Casey was eating and how she said hardly a word, it seems no one else was concerned by it. After dinner Izzie and Casey went to Casey’s room and Izzie took Casey’s temperature.  
“38.6°” Izzie tutted. Casey just groaned.  
Izzie decided enough was enough and went and got Doug. 

Doug went upstairs with Izzie suddenly really concerned about his youngest child. He saw her lying in bed white as a ghost and shivering. Her nose was bright red and she had a horrible sounding cough. Doug was so annoyed with himself how had he, an emt, not spotted that his daughter was ill. He gently stroked her forehead and hissed at the heat. Izzie informed him that the medicine had actually been for her and that she had administered it 3 and a half hours ago and told him Casey’s temperature. 

Casey slept through most of the evening being woken up at random intervals to be given medicine and water and wet cloths. She wished that she had stayed home that day and taken the night before as the warning that it was. She felt really ill but at least this far she had kept it from Elsa and hadn’t given it to Izzie. Izzie sneezed once and then coughed four times she groaned as she rolled over and went back to sleep. Casey was worried Izzie looked like she had just been warned, she just hoped Izzie wouldn’t ignore it.


	2. The warning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Izzie catch it?

Casey looked at Izzie asleep, unaware that she could be in danger of catching Casey’s horrible illness. Casey had woken up again in the middle of the night and was watching her friend for any more signs of illness. She had already received the warning. Casey hoped she hadn’t passed it on to Izzie as she felt truly terrible. 

Izzie woke up to her alarm and groaned, she didn’t usually go into school the day after an interaction with her mum’s boyfriend. She wanted to stay at home and lounge about on the sofa. She hoped that she had caught Casey’s cold. She did ache but then practice was hard the day before. Izzie got up quietly so as not to disturb Casey. She went into the bathroom and hit the thermometer, she took her temperature. As she was taking it Sam walked in.  
“Are you ill too Izzie?” He asked her.  
“No my temperature is normal,” Izzie said. At that moment Doug came in and looked at Izzie and saw the thermometer in her hand.   
“How’s your temperature Izzie?” Doug asked expecting it to be high. Izzie considered lying to get the day off but decided against it.   
“It’s normal,” Izzie said.   
“I think you should stay off anyway, you obviously took your temperature because you weren’t feeling great.” Izzie nodded in response and relieved got back into bed. 

At lunchtime Izzie had a sore throat and by the evening Izzie was starting to cough and sneeze. Casey looked at her sadly, she apologised. When Izzie asked her why she was apologising she told her it was fit getting her ill. Izzie shrugged it off and went to try and sleep some of it off. At least the two girls could spend a couple of days together snuggled up in the couch.


End file.
